1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of reaction motors in which air is supplied by ram effect. More particularly, the invention pertains to the field of such motors operated with solid material in a reaction zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an advantageous solid fuel ramjet construction, air from the ramjet inlet enters coaxially of and flows centrally along a burning tubular fuel grain which releases combustible material into the air for mixing and combustion therewith. In this construction the mixing and combustion occur in a boundary layer of fluid flow along the grain. In the prior art this layer has relatively low turbulence so that such mixing is relatively slow. However, rapid mixing is highly desirable for high combustion temperature and efficiency so as to obtain maximum energy from the fuel, to provide compact ramjet structure, and to ignite difficult to ignite combustible material, such as boron particles, liberated from the grain.